


Free

by Starofwinter



Series: Journals of the GAR [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen, POV First Person, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: We write ourselves into the galaxy.





	Free

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Truce,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eCeBNwBUkcI) by Twenty One Pilots

Sometimes, I think the only way for a clone to be  _ free _ is to die.

Sure, we can desert, but is that really freedom?  Looking over your shoulder for the rest of your life?  Being away from brothers, from anyone who understands?  No, it’s another kind of prison.

So death is it.  We’re proud to keep fighting, but we’re proud to die too.  We’ve got half-lives at best anyway, might as well take the best and bravest death we can, fighting for the glory of the Republic.  

Even then, though… death doesn’t really mean we’re gone.  We’ll be remembered by our brothers, by civilians, by  _ somebody _ .  You never die till you’re forgotten, and if the only one that remembers you is the starfield your Z-95 is scattered across… well, you’ll never die, will you?  Even when the stars die, they’re still there, what’s left of them is there, being reborn into something else.  It’s the kind of thing the poets write about, even if they never write about us.  

That’s the way we’ll be free, I think.  It’s not really death, it’s just another way to live on, but free of the Republic’s hands.  

We write ourselves into the galaxy with our lives, with our bodies on a thousand different worlds and a thousand different stars, and we aren’t ever going to die, not really.  We’ll die by fucking millions, but you’ll remember us, because we exist, and in  _ our _ stories, we’re free.


End file.
